


Dark Souls: Lay the Dragon

by DaddySnootdogg



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySnootdogg/pseuds/DaddySnootdogg
Summary: Lilah the Stone Dragon, disciple of the Everlasting Dragon, finds her out of Ash Lake and on a journey that many undead take on. The goal? To lay the dragon of course. (Chapters 2 and 3 were commissioned by Tay-Coo on FA! You can find me on FA as well @ /user/littlearsonist/)





	1. Chapter I - Lilah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TayTay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay/gifts).



> Prequel as to how and why Lilah is out and about from Ash Lake

The faint pitter patter of feet could be heard through the halls of Anor Londo. Why feet? Why not boots? Well it was simple, the noise was being made by Lilah, a desciple of the Everlasting Dragon. She was a Stone Dragon, one of the last of her kind, who had ventured from her home of Ash Lake to pursue the quest that many Chosen Undead had taken on, but had failed to execute yet. Lilah was well built, thicker than most of her kind, and while many remained nude, she chose to wear at least some semblance of pants, even if they were simply shorts.

  
Lilah had made her way from Ash Lake, to the swamps of Blight Town, where her first challenge was a lesson learned, and quickly beaten. Quelaag, the guard of the one of the two bells. After that was rung, Lilah made her way up to Firelink Shrine, where she set her eyes on the next goal, the gargoyles. The first place she laid her head to rest was the Sunlight Altar, after meeting a jolly fellow named Solaire. Now, it was no secret to her kind that she had a nearly unquenchable thirst for sexual activity, be it simple or more taboo, and it was more common to find Lilah helping other, tired Chosen Undead, relax, more than rest at the bonfire.

  
Now, after her rest with fellow Chosen Undead, she had a renewed vigor within her, and with such vigor clearing out the church was quicker than she expected. Within the chapel she had found Lautrec, who in turn for his freedom, gave Lilah a medallion engraved with the sun, and offered his help for the gargoyles. She made a mental note to watch him, but accepted his help, and with Solaire by her side as well the gargoyles were quickly dealt with. Anor Londo was her goal, both for the quest and because she had heard rumor of a golden knight who sparked a fire within her that she couldn't help but quite nearly drool at the mention of him.. Ornstein, the Dragonslayer.

  
Sen's Fortress was much more than Lilah expected. The countless times she was squashed by boulders or fell to her death were insurmountable, but onwards she pushed, determined to make it to Anor Londo. The most surprising event within Sen's, was Lilah's first encounter with a mimic, which sprung to life faster than she could move. However, Stone Dragons had their ways, and she made her way out of it surprisingly unscathed. The Iron Golem proved tougher than any other creature she had encountered, but Iron Tarkus had simply taken it on as if it was the same height as him.

  
And now, where the golem once stood, there was an odd glowing orb of light, and when Lilah investigated it, she was whisked away by a group of lesser gargoyles. What she saw when she was lifted, made her eyes grow wide. The golden city of Anor Londo, and with that a grin broke out on her face, and her body began going to work. The Dragonslayer was soon to be her's, and only her's. Ornstein, the Dragon Layer- er, Slayer. Yes, Ornstein the Dragonslayer.


	2. Chapter II - A Much Needed Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some shameless reader love! Bout' 500 words

Here you were, Anor Londo at last. Bruised, beaten, and bloody, but you had made it past all the archers and lesser gargoyles, or were they imps? It didn't matter, as suddenly the door to your room opened, and you stood up shakily from the bonfire, sword drawn. However, the thing that entered was no patrolling Silver Knight, or an invader come for your humanity. Instead, you were greeted with reptilian eyes peering at you, the head of the person barely visible.

  
"Hello?" The girl called to you, her voice an ease to the pain your body was racked with upon your standing.

  
"Hello!" You called, sword sheathed, and a hand raised. "The bonfire is here, please, you're more than welcome to rest.".

  
Lilah giggled and quickly made her way into the room, the door shut behind her in a haste. "Ah it's been quite some time since I've seen another undead! Not many of us have made it here in this world it seems.".

  
You chuckled as she made her way to the fire, eyes focused on her figure. You noticed she wore nothing more than shorts, which could nearly be called underwear from how little cloth there was. Her figure however, was curvier than most dragonoids you had encountered, which were nearly anorexic in figure. "I'm Y/N, and you?"

  
Her ears perked up, and Lilah's eyes lit up, "I'm Lilah! Please to meet you!", she said with a smile plastering her face. Then she noticed all your bruises and cuts, "Does that hurt?".

  
You gave her a faux smile, sitting back down and slouching into the corner, "I won't lie, it does, I had plenty of trouble getting here. These imps and knights have proven to be a greater challenge than those below Anor Londo, especially those giants.".

  
Lilah stood suddenly, "Look, I'm a stranger to subtlety, so, please, lay down. Okay?".

  
An eyebrow raised quickly, but you nodded much faster, and proceeded to move yourself to lay down near the bonfire, your heart pounding.

  
Lilah sighed as she removed her shorts, her arousal apparent as she started to lower herself. "Enjoy yourself, alright?".

  
You let out a noise of approval as Lilah braced herself just above your face, your eyes closing as you flicked your tongue to taste her. She tasted faintly sweet, and you were complimented with a noise of pleasure coming from her. Lilah removed one hand from the ground to play with her clit as you made circles with your tongue inside of her. You continued this until she adjusted herself and sat on the floor, legs wide. She licked her maw and motioned for you to continue, which you happily did.  
The loud panting and moans returned as you began to finger Lilah with your ring and index finger. Your tongue lovingly played with her clit, your eyes locked on her face. She was in a state of absolute pleasure, drool dripping from her maw onto her chest as you ate her out. You increased your pace, and added another finger, finger fucking the dragonoid to the point where you feared you two would be overheard by a nearby undead, or perhaps a patrolling Silver Knight. Lilah's legs began twitching, and you could hear her cursing and sighing out tiny "Yes!"'s and "More!"'s. You abandoned fingering her, and instead used one hand to pinch and play with Lilah's clit as you licked her cunt and ate her out with earnest. She quickly bunched your hair with her claws as she laid back, bucking her hips into your face as she squealed in pleasure.

  
Lilah came on your face, and hard, squeaking with satisfaction and a strained "Fuck!". You continued, but slower, and she returned the movements as well, weakly bucking her hips as she twitched and came slowly down from her orgasm.  
Looking up, you smiled, licking your lips, "How was that?".

  
Lilah giggled and pulled you up to her, kissing you, once lightly and the next deeply before pulling away, "oh that was perfect. I must repay the favor some other time when this is all over.".

  
You chuckled and pecked her maw again, "If we find each other, then definitely.".


	3. Chapter III - Ornstein the Dragons(layer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein lays the dragon, instead of slaying her.

Lilah stretched and yawned, ensuring she had all her belongings and that her shorts were once again on her. After her much needed rest with a fellow undead, who now lay napping in the corner, she was once again instilled with vigor! Ready to take on the next challenge, which made her lick her maw in anticipation, Ornstein the Dragonslayer, and his companion, Smough the Executioner. She had a plan to get the Dragonslayer away from his companion, and hopefully it'd work. Quickly working her way through the complex halls of Anor Londo, only suffering minor scratches here and there from the troublesome Silver Knights, saving the Knight of Catarina from another perilous mistake of his, she finally wound up above the grand hall of Anor Londo. A gate to her left, and a fog door to her right. Foregoing the shortcut in favor of her excitement and anticipation, she leapt the railing and landed on the staircase below, quickly ducking out of the way of a giant sentinel and jogging up the stairs to the fog door. She shivered once, and pressed quickly through the fog door to be greeted by the sight of an empty room. Puzzled, she stepped forward, then movement above caught her eye and Lilah glanced upwards, just in time to catch Ornstein leaping down with Smough making his way to the rafters next. Before he could, Lilah dropped to her knees, addressing Ornstein.

  
"Dragonslayer~" she cooed, looking at him, "I've only come not to fight you, but to do something else just as vigorous as fighting?". Lilah giggled, "I'm sure you don't get many females like myself who don't want to fight, no?", rising from her knees she sauntered over to the golden armor clad knight, a sultry look in her eyes. Ornstein grunted, spear to his side, and his left hand raised in a fist, stopping Smough and letting the Executioner know to stay on guard however. Then he looked to Lilah, and she could feel his gaze on her. "I was.. curious if perhaps I could.. get to know you more intimately.", she grinned, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. Ornstein showed interest it seemed, his helmet moving ever so slightly as if he was nodding. Dropping to her knees Lilah immediately found herself in a haze of arousal, wanting nothing more than to have the Dragonslayer making noise for her.

  
Drawing in deep breaths, Lilah watched Ornstein look down at her as she began undoing his straps and buckles and cloth. Ornstein was impressive, thick and long, leaving Lilah wondering how his cock would fit in cunt, or even more so how she'd suck him off. However, the Dragonslayer seemed just as eager, not allowing Lilah to take her time as he grabbed her head and brought her to his cock, which she began eagerly licking and kissing, covering it in a copious amount of her drool. Obviously impatient, the Dragonslayer pulled her back, lined his dick up with her face, and pulled her to it. Opening her maw, Lilah took his cock into her mouth inch by inch, until she was flush with his pelvis. Ornstein began to slowly thrust in and out of her mouth, grunts coming from behind his helmet, and Lilah moaning as she swirled her tongue around his length as best she could, noticing he was quickly picking up speed.

  
Not much longer passed and Ornstein began face fucking Lilah much harder and faster, causing her to gag and choke, tears welling up out of her eyes as she looked up helplessly at the Dragonslayer. With his grip tight around Lilah's fur Ornstein began growling before he sank her mouth all the way until she was once again flush with his pelvis. Giving a few bucks of his hips, Ornstein put both hands on the back of Lilah's head before cumming, letting out years of frustration down her throat. The dragonoid gagged, swallowing what she was given, hands gripping Ornstein's armor as he bucked shallowly into her throat, cum leaking from the sides of Lilah's mouth as he finished up.

  
Licking her maw of any missed cum and swallowing the rest along with a much needed breath, Lilah kicked off her shorts faster than ever. Ornstein was still hard, and his body moved as he was breathing heavily, this was something the Dragonslayer needed very much. "Fuck me oh great Dragonslayer~", Lilah panted, having bent over and presented herself to the golden knight, her cunt dripping with arousal, "Please, have your way with me~". Ornstein kneeled behind her on his knees, rubbing his pre-cum and drool covered cock against her folds before plunging himself to the hilt inside the dragonoid's cunt, causing Lilah to squeak as he hilted himself in her. She laid her arms in front of her as her face met the floor, rubbing against it as Ornstein began at a brutal pace, slamming into her without remorse, taking his age long frustration out on Lilah.

  
The Dragonslayer grunted and panted above her, as she moaned and yelled out in another haze of arousal, thinking of nothing but the immense pleasure that being fucked like this brought her. He let out a moan and continued fucking her, his weight bearing down on Lilah more as she let him have his way with her body. Ornstein grabbed her hips and brought his body straight again, bucking his hips as hard as he could into her. This brought Lilah to her first orgasm, causing her vagina to clench around Ornstein's cock and her body to shake, making her whimper and moan as he showed no signs of slowing to let her have a rest. Instead, he continued, seemingly faster and harder than before.

  
Ornstein suddenly stood, bringing Lilah with him. With two hands on her hips, gripping her tightly, Ornstein fucked her harshly by moving her up and down on his cock, like she was no more than a toy for his pleasure. At this point, she was, and she loved every second of it. Moaning louder now, Lilah wrapped one hand around the Dragonslayer's neck, and one hand playing with clit, legs wrapping around the Dragonslayer's waist to give him an easier time fucking her. He drove his cock in and out of Lilah as fast as he could, twitching and leaving strands of precum mixed with Lilah's dripping arousal. She came again, yelping out in pleasure as she twitched and shook, only to have Ornstein keeping her orgasming and on that peak of pleasure from fucking her at a pace no man could achieve. The Dragonslayer let out a guttural roar, hilting himself inside her, bringing Lilah again to orgasm as Ornstein let out more years of frustration inside her. Cum overflowed out of Lilah, dripping onto the floor of the palace hall, Ornstein bucked shallowly into her, panting heavily. The dragonnoid slowly loosed herself from the Dragonslayer's grip, moving herself to the floor where she laid down in the mess he and she had made together, breathing heavily.

  
Ornstein tucked himself away, and proceeded to move back to his position, leaving Lilah to retrieve a homeward bone from her inventory to make her way back to the bonfire. There she laid, next to the bonfire, drifting into a fitful sleep, after cleaning herself up and putting on another pair of shorts, as she had forgotten her pair in the palace hall. Tomorrow she could probably get by Ornstein without fighting them.. then where to next?


	4. Chapter IV - The Abyssfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilah finds herself in Oolacile, in the past obviously, and finds herself another knight.

Lilah had gotten sidetracked in her journey, after the scrape with Ornstein, just Ornstein, no Smough, she had gained the Lord Vessel. After placing it in Firelink with that weird serpent who called himself Frampt, more paths within the world had opened up. She had decided on heading back to Anor Londo and going to the Duke's Archives, as it sounded the easiest. It was a library, what kind of Lord would be guarding it? But Lilah had gotten sidetracked as soon as she demolished a crystal golem and it had dropped a peculiar amulet. Deciding to figure out where it belong, she made her way to Frampt, who would have known about such a thing.

  
Frampt explained to Lilah that the amulet came from a time long ago, and that perhaps it would allow her to visit such a time. With excitement in her eyes, Lilah went exploring for how to use the amulet, eventually stumbling onto a golden crystal golem behind the now slain hydra of the Darkroot Basin. Upon killing the golem, a woman in particular dress fell from it's corpse, she called herself Dusk of Oolacile, and explained to Lilah what had happened in her time. That's when a hand, a hand of the abyss, had launched from a portal of darkness that had suddenly appeared, grabbing both Dusk and Lilah, dragging them back to the past land of Oolacile.

  
Lilah awoke in a vine covered cavern, quickly assessing the situation and eliminating her first of many challenges, the Sanctuary Guardian. An easy boss really, compared to the other's of Lordran. Then the dragonoid came upon Elizabeth, a mushroom, who explained where Lilah was and what her new quest was; save Dusk and finish Artorias the Abysswalker's unfinished task. So with a quick rest with some other undead at the bonfire, Lilah made her way into the forest, which she quickly realized was the Darkroot Forest in the past. Dispatching the giant Stone Guardians and Scarecrows she eventually found a way down into what was Darkroot Basin, an imposing colosseum like structure before her.

  
Then a man spoke up, Chester he called himself, and explained who was in the colosseum like structure, and what was going on with this land. Artorias the Abysswalker, a fallen knight, consumed by the void, chewed up and left to prevent any undead from making the same mistake he had. Of course, instead of wanting to put the knight out of his misery, Lilah wondered if she could put him at ease, before she finished his task. She explored a bit more, discovering a quick shortcut back to the bonfire in case Artorias wasn't very cooperative.. with that, she bought some supplies from Chester before standing at the fog gate.

  
With another shiver ringing throughout the dragonoid's body from anticipation and excitement, Lilah pushed through the fog wall. She was greeted by a corpse being slung in her direction, skidding to a stop before her. Then, there he was, Artorias, locking eyes with her, standing as tall as he could. Lilah's immediate observation was that his left arm was broken, and much of his body was rotted and broken as well, for he slouched and limped. Then she heard a voice, almost disembodied, but young-

  
"Leave", Artorias said at first, "I will be consumed soon, and I will have no choice but to fight you.". He began walking towards her and she moved back a little, "Please, leave while you can.".  
Lilah mustered up courage, and strode forward to meet him, a hand reaching to his chest, "Knight Artorias.. I have no plans to leave, and none to fight you.", at this Artorias allowed his sword to fall and his right hand came up to touch her arm. "I wish to comfort you.. put you at ease.".

  
"You would do that, for a broken and shamed knight?" Artorias whispered, voice hoarse.

  
"I would, of course. Anything for a knight of your stature and renown." Lilah giggled, pressing herself against his chest. "I will allow you to take me how you want.".

  
Artorias let out a deep breath, "Oh dear Dragonoid.. how I have awaited this since I set out for this quest.". He let out a pained chuckle, watching Lilah sink to her knees in front of him, undoing his armor and releasing his cock from the confines of his greaves.

  
She kissed the head of his cock twice, licking a stripe from the base of his cock to the head. Then she slowly took inch after inch into her mouth before slowly moving her head. Artorias' breath went ragged, placing a hand on Lilah's head as she went to work on him, bobbing her head faster on his cock, bringing moans out of the Abysswalker. Lilah moaned and purred around Artorias' length, deepthroating him and letting herself choke and gag on it, looking up at the knight, smiling. He bucked his hips harshly, pre-cum dribbling down her throat, a sure sign Artorias was near his end.

  
Lilah dipped her hand into her shorts, fingering herself as she wrapped the other hand around Artorias' cock, stroking it while she kept eye contact with him, speeding up and deepthroating him with every other bob of her head. She kept this up until suddenly Artorias grabbed her head and shoved her down, keeping her there as he shallowly bucked his hips into Lilah's mouth, cumming quite a bit before pulling out and finishing on her face. She swallowed what she could, and licked as much cum off her maw as she could. Panting, and in another haze of arousal, Lilah allowed whatever cum she couldn't clean to stay. She then removed her fingers from herself and removed her shorts. "Oh great Artorias.. ravage me, please.".  
The dragonoid spread herself, looking back at the Abysswalker with a massive want in her eyes. Chuckling, Artorias stilled for a moment, then from his person materialized what seemed to be a muzzle and lead. A heat spread fast throughout Lilah, the primitive items stirring her excitement more than she thought it could be. Quickly, Artorias leashed her, yanking her back firmly with the lead till she was pressed to his chest, "We did things your way, now it is my turn", he whispered before slipping the muzzle onto her maw and fastening it. Artorias sat, cock throbbing with his own excitement, "Ride me.".

  
Lilah did as commanded, from the position she was before she lowered herself on his length, letting out a muffled moan as the muzzle was tightly fastened to her maw, only allowing her to purr. Artorias grabbed her hips and said again, "My turn~", before bucking his hips up into her, causing Lilah's eyes to go wide at the size of the knight, filling her and causing a slight bump in her stomach to appear. Artorias pulled hard on the lead attached to the collar, causing Lilah to arch her back and brace herself with her hands on Artorias' chest. His speed was akin to Ornstein's, only a tad slower due to his decaying state, but none the less he did his best, fucking the dragonoid as hard and as fast as his state would allow him. She came on his cock as he fucked her, her cunt clamping around him and her vision went white for a moment, body shivering, but Artorias, like Ornstein, did not give her a rest. He brought Lilah to his lap, still holding her hips while he bounced her up and down on his cock, bringing more moans and gasps from Artorias and purrs from Lilah.

  
Her eyes were screwed tight as she was fucked, noises slipping from her aching maw ever so often. Lilah was suddenly shifted again, bent over, and the lead was yanked on until she was off the ground, her arms behind her being held by Artorias. Her body screamed in strain and pleasure, the position uncomfortable for her, her breathing being cut down to shallow intakes due to her weight resting on the collar around her neck, choking her slightly. Tears welled in Lilah's eyes, her face flushed red, and her arousal was a soaking mess between her legs. Artorias was nearing his end, she knew it, he hunched over her, the lead being pulled tighter and her breath coming even shorter.

  
The Abysswalker kept his pace before he pushed Lilah into the ground, filling the dragonoid with as much of his cock as he could, before cumming inside her. Again it leaked out, spilling onto the stone floor, Lilah came as well, her whole body shivering again and her vision going white. She drooled on the floor as her face was rubbed into it with a few more thrusts from Artorias, who slipped his length from her as he finished. Artorias removed the muzzle and presented his messy cock to Lilah's face, "Clean it" he commanded, and Lilah got to her knees and licked away at the mixture of cum, finishing with a firm few kisses to the head.

  
He tucked himself away and picked up the dragonoid, walking them towards another fog walled door. "A bonfire is just beyond this door, go now, and be safe.". Lilah nodded, she kissed his helmet and loosed herself from his arms, giving a shy wave as she stepped through the fog wall. Past Artorias, Lilah was now in the heart of this land, Oolacile, the cursed town.


End file.
